The Jeans Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: Is this familiar? Children don't come with instructions. But now sanity is speeding your way. She's Supernanny, armed with over 15 years of experience. She's cared for countless kids." screams Announcer: "Cured thousands of tantrums." Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny Jo meets the Jeans Family and takes on their devilish daughter." Andra: "It's my turn." Announcer: "And twin terrors. She has two weeks to turn things around." Jo: "That behavior will make you go and sit on that Naughty Stool." Announcer: "And restore power back to the parents." Andra: "Sorry." Intro Submission Reel Jo: "Well, let's take a look and see what family I have this week." David: "Hi, we're the Jeans family. I'm David." Barbara: "And I'm Barbara. I met Dave through a friend. I was set up with another guy and..." David: "Fortunately the other guy got sick so I saw an opportunity." Barbara: "We've been together for about twenty years. We were really late bloomers. We waited a long time before we had kids. And since we've had kids..." David: "Traumatic." Barbara: "Everything has changed." of screaming children David: "Home sweet home." Barbara: "We have three daughters, Andra, who is 4 1/2." Andra: "See? That much!" up a chicken nugget Barbara: "And twins Jessie and Leah who have just turned 3. Andra tends to set the tone in our house quite a bit. Because she's so strong and she's so dominant." Andra: "We're not having chocolate milk!" '' ''Andra: "Noo! Don't!" Andra: "It's my turn!" Barbara: "Andra is very intense. She can be aggressive." of Andra tackling one of her younger sisters. Barbara: "Andy!" Barbara: "She hits her sisters a lot. Now that is scary." Jo: "Now that behavior from Andra has got to stop." Barbara: "Jessie is one of our twins, she's three." David: "If Andy does something, then Jessie does the same thing." of Jessie being aggresive and Barbara scolding her Barbara: "Leah's three. Our other twin. She definitely cries a lot." of Leah crying Jo: "I'm gonna need earplugs in this household." David: "I have a full time job, I usually have to travel at least once a month for at least four to five nights." Andra: "I want Daddy." Jessie: "Daddy! Daddy!" up to David Barbara: "I am most often the one that is home by myself with the kids. It's a pretty long and pretty exhausting day. It's hard to take them anywhere by myself in public." runs off at the store Barbara: "Andra!" Jo meets the Jeans Family David: "Who's that?" opens the door Jo: "Hi." Barbara: "Hi." Jo: "I'm Jo Frost." Barbara: "Barbara Jeans." Jo: "Nice to meet you Barbara." Barbara: "Nice to meet you, too." Barbara: "Supernanny has a very good presence." Jo: David's hand Hi David, nice to meet you." Barbara: "She said hello to the kids right away. Her tone was very good and upbeat. And so I was pretty pleased." comes up to hug Jo Jo: "Oh you're gonna give me a hug? Hello, sweetie." David: "Both the twins gave her a big hug, so I always read the kids. If they like her, that's a good thing." Jo: "Oh, this is lovely." Jo: (shake's Andra's Hand) Hi Andra. You wanna shake my hand and say hello. Observation Begins David: "Come on Andy-Pandy." Barbara: "Andy, do you want jelly today?" in the background Andra: "No." Jo: "When I first walked into the house, the parents were doing breakfast." Jessie: "I want lots of them." Barbara: "Honey, that is lots of them." Jessie: "Ahhhh!" to Barbara Barbara: "What's the matter?" Jessie: "I want more chips." Jo: "Jessie this morning, had chips for breakfast." Jo: "Is that your breakfast?" Jo: "Leah did not have anything for breakfast." David: "What's up?" Leah: "I want chocolate milk." Screaming Jo: "So, Barbara, you're off to the supermarket now?" Barbara: "Yes. We're gonna go to the supermarket." Barbara: "It's hard to take them to the store by myself because I can't control them." David: "Where's Jessie?" Barbara: "She's right here. Come on, let's get in the car." David: "Come on Leah, let's get in." Jessie: "Sit right here, sit right here. Andra: "She's sitting right there!" David: "Get in your seat." Andra: "No! Not my Care Bear Book!" Jo: "And that's how Andra replies back to you. Okay, I'm getting the gist of this now." David: "What book?" Andra: "My Care Bear Book was right here." David: "Your Care Bear Book... You haven't seen it for a month." Andra: "It-I did!" David: "Do you want it? You wanna carry you Care Bear Book?" Andra: "Uh-huh." David: "What was that?" kicks him Andra: "YES!" Jo: "Andra kicked him. I think it's absolutely crazy." David: "You don't get it." Andra: "I want it!" David: "Well, you kick me, you don't get anything." David: "I'd like to be the boss. And I don't feel like I am right now, or that I ever have been." David: "If you don't kick me for a few days, maybe I'll give you your Care Bear Book." Andra: "I won't!" David: "Mom?" Andra: "MOMMY!!" Jo: "Tantrum at its best." Andra: "I WANT MOMMY!! I want my Care Bear Book! Come back, Mommy! Mommy, come back!" David: "Andra, stop! Just ssh." Andra: "COME BACK!! I want you!! I want you!! I want you, mommy!!" Jo: "Can't wait what you have to say." Announcer: "Coming up" Andra: "Donut. Donut." Announcer: Andra wreaks havoc at the supermarket." Andra: "Donut. Donut." Jo: "Oh dear." Andra: "You're squishing me." Announcer: "And Jo gives her take on Andra." Jo: "When she throws a bone, you guys go and fetch. That has to stop." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Jo: "Andra kicked her father and he said that she couldn't have her Care Bear book and so she was having a tantrum about that." Andra: "I want you. I want you, mommy." Jo: "It was just ridiculous. That tantrum was going on forever. I don't know how Barbara drove that car with Andra screaming the way she was." Supermarket Jo: "When we arrived at the supermarket, all three girls were arguing who was going to sit in the cart and it was really troublesome for Barbara". (Leah whines) Andra: "You're squishing me." Andra: "Donut. Donut. Donut. Please, Mommy. Please, Mommy! Barbara: "You need to come with me." Andra: "I'll be extra good if you give me a donut." Barbara: "Yeah right." Jo: "I'll be extra good if you give me a donut. Manipulation at its best." Fighting Andra: "I'm not your daddy." Dinner time Andra: "No, you don't get it. And I don't want that. It's not cold." Andra: "It's mine." Parent Meeting Jo: "How do you focus and concentrate on driving a car when you've got the kids screaming and having a tantrum in the back? But not once did I hear you turn round and say "Stop that behaviour." Teaching Begins Naughty Stool Technique Jo: "It wasn't long before Andra started shouting and yelling at mom. She really tested Barbara." Barbara: "No, you may not decide for them. Watch it. Excuse me." (Andra screams) Barbara: "You sit on the Naughty Stool until I tell you that it's OK to get up, do you understand me?" Andra: "Poopie head." Jo: Just ignore that." Shared Play Technique Andra: "I want to be it." Involvement Technique Andra: "Can I have that list?" Barbara: "OK we are all strapped in." Barbara: So now we get to ride the horsey. Family Test Run Andra: "Not the pink one, the new ones." Jo: "Tell Andra to stop shouting." Parent Evaluation David: "I couldn't wait to hear that. Reinforcement David: "Give me your battery." Jo: "Say if you don't listen to me, I'm gonna place you on the Naughty Stool." David: "You're not listening to me. You're going on the Naughty Stool." Jo: David still needs to get respondent details on the Naughty Stool technique." David: "Andra, stay here for 4 minutes and apologize to me then you can leave." Andra: "SORRY." Jo: "I know." David: "It's hard." Jo: "I know. But when you follow through with this Naughty Stool technique, then it's you she must listen to." Andra: "Sorry!" Andra: "Sorry!" David: "That isn't a very serious sorry." Andra: "Sorry!" Jo: "David, this is where we're at now. We're at the last stage with the apology. Look at daddy, stop whinging and say sorry!" Andra: "Sorry!" Andra: "Sorry." Adult Talk Jo: I want you literally to say "No! Stop that!" Jo says Goodbye Andra: "Look it. I have a butterfly face." Jo: "Who gets kisses first?" Andra: "Me." Jo: "Bye-bye, darling. Ah, bye-bye, darling, bye-bye, darling." Family Update Jessie And Leah: I'm a good girl now. Andra: "I love Jo Jo." (The Family Waves Good Bye) Category:Transcripts